hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Kasunagi
Rin Kasunagi (リン ケースンナジ Rin Keesunnaji'):' is member #3 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. She is physically the strongest out of all the women in the Troupe and ranks seventh in the whole group. She was a joinin from the Cloud-Hidden Village in Jappon until joining the Troupe. Appearance Rin is a youthful woman with a slim figure and sharp eyes. She has black hair that hangs over her face and leans partially to the left side of her face while having two separate strands on both sides of her face She dons a navy blue bandanna with lined design and a golden crescent moon-shaped hair ornament on the back of her head. She also wears a navy blue zebra-patterned cloak with a crescent moon design on the back. It exposes the black skin-tight full body suit she wears, noted to have net-shaped designs on the sides and on the forearms. There are various line borders that separate the two, coming in straight and curved patterns. She has a spider tattoo, symbolizing her position as Troupe member #3, on her right waist. Personality Rin is one of the coldest members in the Phantom Troupe, almost never losing her cool or displaying any feelings. She is very confident in her strength, and if threatened, she replies accordingly. Rin also has sharp intuitions, which have turned out to be true most of the time and are trusted by some of her comrades, this is most likely due to her extensive train in her home village. Masaki seems to have high regard for both Rin and her abilities and show great flattery towards both, although she treats him as a pest and finds his form of flattery creep and tries to shrug him off. Background Rin was born in the Cloud-Hidden Village in Jappon and was trained since birth in ninjutsu, never breaking training in all her life Abilities & Powers As a member of the Phantom Troupe, Rin is a very powerful fighter. She has extreme confidence in her strength. As a highly trained ninja, Rin is a master of disguise, infiltration, and stealth as well as a very talented combatant, being fully capable of taking on Pro Hunters in close quarters combat. One of Rin's most prominent traits is her skill in espionage. Her training as a shinobi was described as being extremely rigorous, but thanks to it she successfully became a master of the Hidden Cloud style (雲隠流 Kumogaku-ryū) of ninjutsu. Like the rest of the Troupe, Rin has superhuman physical attributes but has yet to fight with her bare hands, though she has some expertise in the field. Preternatural Perception: Rin has been shown to possess what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from her surroundings through no discernible means. She can tell when she is being watched but is not able to discover their positions and perhaps more impressively, she can sense when people concealed with Zetsu are tailing her. Enhanced Strength: The fact that she ranked seventh in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe is a testament to her prowess. She can easily lift a muscular man, five times her size with one hand. She also has a remarkable sense of balance, bearing the full weight of her body on just one finger. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Agility: Rin can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizontally from one to another. She can easily reach a window located on the third floor of a building with only one leap. She is capable at moving at high speed while leaping from one branch to another. Immense Endurance: Rin is extremely resistant to pain; Enhanced Stamina: Muscle Control: Rin has an excellent control over her muscles Keen Intellect: Rin has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. Immense Intuition: Expert in Stealth: Rin can sneak up on multiple enemies and kill them without being noticed. This characteristic is reminiscent of ninjitsu, a common trait among her ninja training in her home village. Nen }''' |- !style = "background-color:Aquamarine"| | style="background-color:Aquamarine" | |} Battles Quotes Trivia